


Sól

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, pech
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo rozsypana sól przynosi pecha, podobnie jak kilka innych rzeczy</p><p>Prompt 4. Sól</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sól

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dante26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante26/gifts).



> Mały prezent dla LucifersAngel. Dziękuję, że mimo wszystko mnie czytasz i za każde pozostawione kudos ;)

          Derek z politowaniem patrzył na poczynania swojego partnera. Od kilku dni Stiles popadał w paranoję, a wszystko przez starą wiedźmę, która podobno rzuciła na niego klątwę. Była już drabina, czarny kot i lustro. A dziś musiała być to rozsypana sól...  
\- Stiles, kochanie, mógłbyś przestać? - poprosił po raz setny Hale.  
\- Będę miał pecha! Jestem pewien, że jeszcze parę dni i coś mnie zabije. Po prostu zginę!  
\- A ja cię nie opuszczę nawet na krok, więc zginiemy razem. A tego chyba nie chcesz, prawda?  
          Chłopak objął Dereka i powoli przytaknął. Może gdy podzielą tego pecha na pół, to nie będzie takie złe?


End file.
